


Lucky

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sewing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou considers himself incredibly lucky
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Lucky

Stanley had been too young to serve in the war. Lefou was glad of this. The idea of Stanley dealing with the things he had on the field of battle made him shudder and feel sick. He knew that Stanley could protect themselves and knew their way around a sword and yet...he was just glad Stanley never had to see what a real battlefield looked like.

Lefou sat quietly, watching as Stanley worked on embroidering purple pearls into a new dress for the princess. Their hands moved in fluid motions, thread and needle and pearls moving and being set into place with no errors. Their face was completely blank, focused solely on what they needed to do, eyes looking over their work.

He thought Stanley had beautiful hands. They were so slender and smooth but they took blisters without shedding too much blood before they healed and hardened. They could sew, apply makeup, wield a sword...Stanley’s hands could do anything.

Lefou smiled a little to himself. He really did love Stanley more than anyone else. It was a real love. The kind that was warm and filled his body. He wasn’t afraid of Stanley’s anger. He wasn’t afraid that Stanley would suddenly turn on him and throw him away. All he knew was that Stanley loved him too and made him feel safe. He wanted to do everything and anything for Stanley and he knew that he didn’t have to because Stanley would never ask that of him.

“Why do you stare at me so intently, mon beau mari?”

He blinked, Stanley’s voice pulling him out of his thoughts. “Huh?” Stanley was sitting with the dress in their lap, several pearls in one hand as they looked at Lefou curiously. “Oh...uh…”

Stanley laughed, shaking their head at him. “Is there something on my face, cher? Is my hair out of place?” They set their needle down, checking their hair immediately to ensure nothing was wrong. 

“You’re perfect,” Lefou softly assured them.

“Then what is it?” Stanley laughed, cheeks turning a faint pink in color.

“I’m just admiring the  work of art.” Stanley looked at him and then the dress and Lefou laughed and shook his head. “I meant the art Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza made!”

Stanley’s eyes widened and their face reddened immediately. They dropped the pearls, clapping their hands over their face.

“Non! My beautiful sun has hidden itself!” Lefou cried, standing up with a smile. He hugged Stanley around their shoulders, kissing the backs of their hands to try and make them move away. “However shall I live without the sun to shine upon me and grace me with its warmth and beauty?”

Timidly Stanley opened their hands and they gasped as Lefou kissed the end of their nose. “Trickster!” they laughed, pushing him away.

“Forgive me,” Lefou laughed. He gently took hold of their wrists, pulling their hands away from their face. “Your beauty captivates me, mon cher et ma cherie. That was why I was staring. I was lost in thought about your beauty and my luck at having someone like you love me.”

They smiled, kissing Lefou softly on the lips. “I am the lucky one, cher. My handsome soldier. Defender of France and maids turned into teapots.”

The two laughed again, unable to stop themselves from kissing several more times before Stanley was forced to resume their work to meet the deadline.


End file.
